


well my hands are gold (and my heart is cold)

by marshall_line



Series: golden touch [9]
Category: Rainbow (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: это глупо: привязывать к предметам других людей. это глупо: привязываться к ним самой.





	well my hands are gold (and my heart is cold)

**Author's Note:**

> *один из многих сиквелов к [stay gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6982675)

проходит год. джекён не знает, с чего именно: первых слов или поцелуев, начала отношений или их конца. не то чтобы она считала, не чтобы она всё ещё ставит крестики, отмечает в календаре. и не то чтобы. джекён хотела что-либо помнить. у неё просто так получается, у неё просто.

 

ничего и не получилось.

 

джекён пишет книгу для собак, потому что может; джекён занимается рукодельем, у неё ведь золотые руки (ха, золотые, какие ещё); джекён выбирает жизнь совершенно обычного человека, словно никакой другой до этой у неё не было. она и не уверена, что была.

может, ей всё приснилось.

как когда-то приснился май.

 

они собираются все вместе, пьют и смеются; джекён делает фото, искренне улыбается. юнхе здесь нет, чтобы толкнуть её локтем в бок и привести в чувство; ноыль больше её не дёргает, а других это так и не задело.

только иногда ури в перерывах между съёмками и разъездами присылает ей объятия. пусть даже это смайлик, но он хотя бы. не осуждает и не говорит.

как много она упустила.

не обязательно ей об этом напоминать. каждый раз.

джекён знает все их реплики наизусть, как и собственные строчки из песен, которые они больше никогда не споют. джекён знает — и джекён делает абсолютно всё, чтобы перестать стоять на месте.

ей даётся это с трудом, но даётся.

только джекён закрывает глаза — и весь мир отматывается назад. совсем старой плёнкой. местами просвеченной. её не восстановить — и джекён не пробует. у неё внутри выгорело всё, что могло.

пепел остаётся пеплом.

даже если он золотой.

 

джекён не следит, ей же надо двигаться дальше, поэтому джекён пытается встречаться с кем-то ещё и любить кого-то ещё. джессика об этом спрашивала; тогда у джекён был один ответ, не то чтобы он изменился.

джекён пытается, она ведь пыталась всегда.

ури пишет: может, пора перестать?

пишет: тебе от этого хуже, остановись всего на секунду.

джекён не умеет жить медленно; джекён часто кажется, что она не умеет жить вообще. или просто не так, как живут люди. похожие на джекён.

и джекён двигается дальше, всё ещё поглядывая в календарь, на обведённые даты, заметки к ним; джекён обманывает себя снова и снова.

 

сколько должно пройти времени, чтобы прошло и у неё?

_сколько?_

 

порой джекён подумывает завести вторую собаку. может, макаруну одиноко так же, как и ей. но у него хотя бы есть хозяйка. у джекён же есть приписка “бывшая участница” и груз на плечах. больше ничего такого, больше ничего.

 

джекён помнит: как джессика иногда на неё смотрела.

помнит: что она видела в ней кого-то другого.

и джекён знает: джессика видела себя.

 

они ни разу об этом не говорили: джекён не спрашивала, потому что слишком хорошо понимала; джессика не рассказывала, потому что было нечего. а теперь они друг другу никто. 

 

в середине лета джекён никуда не едет. юнджи её и не зовёт, зная наперёд, что джекён ей ответит.

и джекён остаётся в сеуле, где жарко до ужаса; она проводит почти всё своё время под холодным душем, периодически заливая ванную и соседей. ноыль с ней не живёт: перебралась к родителям, чтобы дать джекён немного свободы, немного одиночества, которого она не просила. её дни, конечно, однообразны: выгул собаки, уборка, редкие встречи с друзьями и братом, обычная рутина. её дни, конечно, никакие.

 

джекён перестала ждать — и джекён не ждёт.

(но вот врать она так и не разучилась)

 

однажды джекён видит из окна знакомую макушку; ей даже кажется, что она слышит, как джессика смеётся, наверняка прикрывая рот рукой. это же джессика. и джекён действительно видит её на своей улице, возле дома. джессика проходит мимо неё с кем-то под руку.

так близко: позови — и она обернётся.

джекён порывается.

 

она может пытаться сколько угодно (быть кем-то, кем она никогда не была; не любить тех, кого она любить не прекращала), она может — и у неё получается. только разве это что-то изменит? и что же, ну что?

 

джессика скрывается за поворотом.

джекён так и не открывает рот.

 

через пару дней ноыль приезжает за какими-то вещами, которые она забыла взять с собой. она молчит ровно до того момента, пока джекён не роняет вилку на пол, неся поднос на кухню. этот звон отдаётся странным эхом.

джекён почему-то вспоминает, как одна такая не упала на их первом почти свидании. это глупо: привязывать к предметам других людей. это глупо: привязываться к ним самой. джекён, кажется, может именно—

ноыль говорит:

— мы все видели и видим, что с тобой, джекён, но прошёл год, понимаешь, целый год. приведи себя в порядок. не для нас, не для галочки.

джекён ставит поднос на стол, чтобы освободить свои (ха, золотые) руки и закрыть ими лицо. спрятать слёзы, которые не потекут всё равно.

ноыль обнимает её так же, как и те смайлики ури, но это никак не греет; ноыль гладит её по спине, ноыль её друг — но она ей не поможет.

 

а нужна ли ей (эта) помощь?

что вообще джекён нужно, _что?_

 

джекён замазывает пятна под глазами тональником, особо не разглядывая себя в зеркале; джекён замазывает их, пробуя скрыть все проблемы.

она улыбается, начиная новый день.

под вечер улыбка падает на пол со звоном.

 

как вилка.

 

у неё спокойная сейчас жизнь, в чём-то хорошая, в чём-то — нет. джекён это знает, джекён убеждает всех вокруг и саму себя — и ей верят. ничего другого она больше не хочет. джекён устала. хотеть и пытаться.

поэтому она прячется.

за той собой, у которой всё было прекрасно.

 

пока как-то раз, когда она засиживается в мастерской дольше остальных, пришивая последние пайетки, к ней не стучатся. она отвлекается и колет палец; джекён откладывает платье в сторону, идёт к шкафчикам у двери, чтобы найти пластырь, говоря: открыто.

она слышит, как кто-то заходит внутрь, но она слишком занята поиском и поэтому не сразу замечает, что возле неё уже стоят. и когда джекён вспоминает, что её ребята вечно закидывают пластыри на верхнюю полку, чтобы пошутить над мелкими, джессика говорит ей почти что на ухо:

— ури сказала, что тебя можно найти здесь.

и я нашла.

у джекён отмирает сердце.

она задевает рукой банку с блёстками — и она падает между ними, попутно рассыпая на них всё своё содержимое. банка, конечно, разбивается. как тут не разбиться, а? джессика смотрит на джекён снизу вверх.

они обе в золоте—

и горят в свете ламп.

(как иронично)

джессика с трудом давит улыбку — и джекён не понимает. ей впервые, спустя столько времени, по-настоящему хочется плакать. может, она и начинает. может, она и не. но джессика прикасается ладонью к её щеке, вытирает большим пальцем и слёзы, и блёстки. это всё кажется сном, пусть кажется им, пусть. джекён уже не проснётся. не сейчас точно.

джессика спрашивает:

— помочь?

я помогу.

 

джекён не спрашивает в ответ: это ты так даёшь мне шанс?

или это всего лишь мгновение, а? как в тоскане? как—

джекён не спрашивает в ответ, она просто прикрывает глаза и кивает.

 

под веками жжётся; золото капает ей на футболку, застывая большими некрасивыми пятнами.

джекён так и не находит в тот вечер пластырь.

 

 

 

 

 

уже утром, когда джекён пропускает пальцы сквозь волосы джессики, на них остаются блёстки, как и на всей её коже.

хотя они были там, кажется, всегда.


End file.
